Pit Stops and Quick Tops
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Seth Rollins was used to having one night stands. Hell, he was an irresistible business man if he said so himself. So when he stops by a diner one night, He just had to have a taste of the bad ass biker sitting behind him...


_(Dean's thoughts are clearly in italics)_

Dean Ambrose quickly walk into the usual diner, eyeing everyone up. Everyone hangs out here. And right now he recognized everyone. Dean quickly sit down at my normal table with my three best friends.

"No bitch! I'm telling you! Dave Franco is ten times cuter then James" One of Dean's best friends Jada says from across him, making Kaylee nod.

"Bitch, you wish!" Dean's "girl" Monica says, from beside him. Dean puts my arm around her when he see a guy turn around. He was real tan. Dean notices the guy across from him was cute too. He had two toned hair. They both both attractive, especially the two toned boy.

_I'd hit it._

They were definitely new. Dean knows everyone in town and he'd definitely recognize these guys.

"Yeah, Dave is younger" Dean points out. Dean notices some dumb bitch pointing to me.

"Hey, Ninja Turtle," Dean say getting not only her attention but everyone around her, "Ya better stop pointing at me" She looks shocked at first before frowning. She goes to say something but Dean focuses his attention back on Monica. She does this dumb thing with her hand and Dean realizes she's mocking him.

"Right now I'm sitting here looking at you trying to see things from your point of view but I can't get my head that far up my ass" Dean says putting his hand up. The two toned boy smiles, looking down.

"Oh yeah bitch! You wish you could be this hot!" This bitch says standing up.

"Why don't you just get outta here?' Monica asks pointing to the door.

"Yeah the circus left a while ago" Jada say, clapping her hands together.

They all continue talking for a few minutes until Dean hears the bitch talk.

"Babe, I'm gonna go to the Starbucks down the street" Bitch says before kissing the two-toned guy and standing up.

_Typical white girl..._

"Bye whores!" She says walking past Dean's table.

"Save your breath! You'll need it when you're blowing some guy later!" Kaylee shouts after her.

"I'm not saying she's a slut but whenever she eats a banana in public, she puts one hand behind her head." Jada says making all of them laugh.

That's when all of them but Dean went at her. Dean was fine with insulting a lady but only if they deserved it. Dean didn't really feel the need to be a part of this so he just listened to them...

"I'm not saying she's a slut, but I tried to put her name as my password and it said 'Error: too easy."

"I'm not saying she's a slut, but I tried to put her name as my password and it said 'Error: too easy."

That went on for a while until Dean sees the two toned boy pointing at him, getting his attention fast. Dean was about to say something to him before he see the boy's eyes flicker to something. Dean looks at where he's looking at to see the Storage Room. What?

The guy says something to the other guy across from him before getting up. Dean watches him slip into the storage room before looking back at his table. His friends are looking at Dean, who looks around. Is Dean supposed to follow him? Dean wasn't to sure at first. What would this guy want with Dean in a storage room? Dean just pretty mush insulted his girl.

" I'll be back" Dean whispers to Monica. She nods as he step over her. Dean quickly takes off my leather jacket, putting it on the chair, before walking into the storage room.

Right when Dean walk in, he's being pinned against the door and there's a mouth on his neck. Now don't get Dean wrong, this guy is cute and he's a major slut, he'll admit. He ain't ashamed but he also don't even know this kid's name.

"Wait" Dean say making the boy stop. He keeps his lips pressed against Dean's neck, his hand at the bottom of his wife beater.

"What's your name?" Dean asks making the boy chuckle into his neck.

"Seth" He says.

_Cute name..._

Seth's tongue brushes against Dean's neck when he says the T.

"Oh, I'm Dean" Dean says. Seth mumbles something before continuing to kiss his neck. Fuck. Isn't that girl from earlier his girlfriend? Dean honestly couldn't care right now. They must not be that close if Seth's bringing a random dude to supply closets.

Seth quickly removes Dean's wife beater, licking his lips. Dean quickly unbuttons Seth's shirt, never taking it off. He was kinda shocked. He didn't expect Seth to be this muscular. He looked like he would be one of those to good for anything business men, who had no ounce of body muscle, but Damn, Dean was so wrong...

Seth falls to his knees, kissing and sucking the sensitive skin on Dean's stomach. Dean throws his head back in pleasure, Seth smirking.

Seth quickly unzips Dean's jeans, pulling them and his boxers down past his knees. His almost already fully erect cock popping out. Seth smirks, taking Dean's cock in his hand. Dean freezes at the touch. Man, if he keeps this up. he's never last. He'll cum before Seth even sucks him off.

"Fuck Seth" Dean says, looking down at him. Seth kisses the tip of Dean's cock, before smearing the pre-cum around. He takes in about two inches of Dean's cock before completely deep throating it, much to Dean's knowledge. Dean howls in surprise, gripping onto Seth's long black hair. Man, he prays no one hears him. The Diner's loud though so he'd be surprised...

"So hot" Dean says as Seth sucks faster.

"Who would of known a goody goody liked sucking cock?" Dean asks, making Seth moan. The vibrations shoot straight up Dean's dick as all the blood shoots down to it. So Seth liked talking dirty...

"I should of known" Dean says, "The first time I saw you something about you just caught my eye" Dean moans out when Seth lightly presses his balls.

"Maybe it was the way you presented yourself" Dean says, gripping onto Seth's hair again.

"Or Maybe" Dean says, running his hand across Seth's cheek, 'It was your pretty little mouth. Such a pretty little mouth and such a pretty little slut." Seth should of been offended by those words. He's not a slut. But coming outta Dean's mouth, it just encouraged him. Seth sucks harder, making sure to hollow his cheeks. It isn't long until Dean's shaking and his knees are weak.

"Fuck, Seth, I'm gonna" Dean says, never getting to finish his sentence because he cums. Seth tries to pulls away but the hand on the back of his head keeps him there.

"Swallow" Dean demands. Seth's hesitant at first, he's never swallowed before, just spit, but again, Dean encouraged him. Seth swallows and licks his lips.

"Fuck" Dean mumbles as Seth stands up.

Seth quickly unbuckles his belt, pulling down his grey khakis. He puts both his hands on the wall, behind him, tensing up a bit. He didn't have any lube and Dean didn't have any lube so Seth knew damn well this was gonna hurt like hell. Dean also knew...

Dean quickly slips a condom on, something he never leaves the house without. He honestly didn't wanna hurt Seth. Dean holds onto Seth's bare hips, slowly kissing his shoulder. He was trying to distract Seth from the pain as he pushed into him. It partly worked, Seth squealing.

Seth bite into his arm, Dean kissing his shoulder gently.

"You okay?" Dean asks, concerned. No clue why. He really never cared about his other one night stands to what's different bout Seth?

"Just move" Seth says threw gritting teeth.

Dean starts thrusting, slowly at first. He waist for Seth to get adjusted.

"Faster" Seth demands, pushing his hips down. Dean thrusts faster but not harder.

"For God's sake Dean, fuck me like you actually mean it!" Seth says, turning to face Dean, who smirks. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. Dean pushes Seth's shirt higher, getting a better and tighter grip of his hips. Dean starts thrusting harder and for a while, all that was hard was the loud music, and skin on skin.

Dean soon feel his knees shake and he knew he was gonna cum son. He couldn't though since Seth hasn't yet. Dean reaches in front of Seth, taking his cock in his hand. Seth throws his head back on Dean's shoulder as Dean starts stroking.

"Fuck, Dean" Seth moans out bucking his hips into Dean's hand then back on Dean's cock. Dean watches as Seth cums all of the wall, the whites mixing well. It was all to much for Dean, though. Dean quickly comes inside of Seth, yelling out a bunch of curse words he probably couldn't repeat.

Dean pulls out of Seth, them staying in that position for a few moments. Dean quickly pulls his pants up, buckling them. He picks his shirt up when Seth buttons his own. Dean smirks to Seth, putting on his shirt. Seth bites his lips before walking past Dean, who bites his lip also. Dean quickly slaps Seth's ass, making him blush.

Dean didn't see how you could fuck a guy then blush when they slapped your ass. But then again... Seth's an exception ...


End file.
